


Before I Knew You

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Anders is working at the Pearl while he hides from the Templars. He catches the eye of the future heir of Amaranthine who hires him for an evening...and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks, Rendon Howe had promised his son, a few weeks in the dank world of Denerim and they could return to Amaranthine. But it had been more than a month now. The elder Howe was determined to ally with Teryn Loghain and was constantly at meetings and parties working his sneering charm. Nathaniel had been forced along, much to his chagrin. He had suspected his father’s plan for quite awhile. Rendon preferred Thomas as heir to the estate and preferred to marry the rebellious Nathaniel off to a wealthy woman in the city.

Nathaniel had been introduced to many of the young women his father threw at him in order to create alliances. Many had been quite nice, many of them were much younger or much older than him. He had been polite, no more than that. He had no interest in one of these arranged marriages for profit. 

He missed home. He missed his sister and his young nephew who would always stop crying when he was placed in Nathaniel’s arms. He missed the forests. He missed hunting for his own grub, satisfied that he could fend for his family. 

Nathaniel had snuck away from his father for the day, letting himself wander the marketplace of Denerim without more small talk. He longed to go hunting, but he knew he would have to be back before nightfall to avoid suspicion. He had just purchased a bowl of steaming soup, filled with a meat he could only hazard to guess was squirrel. It was far from the fare he had eaten the past month and he happily ate it outside the gates of the Alienage. He kept his hood down as he ate, just in case, savouring the greasy fumes of his meager meal.

Even in the din of the marketplace, he heard a voice, laughing heartily not far from him. The soup seller was negotiating with a blonde man, whose charming smile was attempting to get a lower price. 

“Cedric,” the man flirted, “How often have we given you a discount? What’s a bit of chipmunk between…friends?”

Nathaniel shrugged. He had been close in his guess. But he could not take his eyes off the man before him. He was lean and looked hungry under his many layers of clothing. His hair was tied back haphazardly, but revealed his fair face well, even though stray hair would sneak around his brown eyes. 

Cedric was wavering, obviously deciding between throwing the young man out and taking his offer. Nathaniel stood up and went to the soup seller, handing to him an extra copper.

He did not say anything as he left, finishing his soup with a gulp and leaving the bowl behind. He could feel the blonde man’s eyes upon him and Nathaniel could not help but smile as he heard soup being poured for him. 

He went back to the Arl of Denerim’s estate later in the day, after buying a bracelet for his sister from an Orleasian trader. He went up to his room and cleaned himself with a jug of water resting by the window. He looked out into the streets of Denerim, half of him wondering where the blonde man was now. He hoped he had enough to eat tonight.

He heard his father in the hallway and he dried his face before turning to see his father fuming in the doorway. Nathaniel bowed his head in respect before Rendon marched in, shutting the door behind him.

“You embarrassed me today, boy,” he accused, pushing his son back towards the bed, “You were supposed to meet with the Lady Tabitha and her daughter today. Or did you forget and go frolic around the city like a common peasant boy?”

“Lady Tabitha’s daughter is twelve years old,” Nathaniel retorted, “And I am a man of twenty and two. I do not think that bodes well in a match, particularly when the bride is still a child.”

“So instead you do not even show up? There are few ladies interested in you here, boy. They see you as a Wildman, not a proper lord. You are the future Arl of Amaranthine. It is time for you to have a wife and begin siring children of your own. The Howe line must continue.”

“Thomas is 16 now,” Nathaniel said, “When he comes of age in two years, he is welcome to start a dynasty. I’m sure you would think it suits him better than I.”

Rendon slapped Nathaniel across the face, but the archer barely flinched. 

“There is to be a ball at the Royal Palace tonight,” Rendon said, “Heal that bruise and dress accordingly. Perhaps there is some royalty that you have not offended and will still be willing to offer you their daughter.”

“I’m not going,” Nathaniel said softly, “You know I cannot dance. I will only make more of a fool of you than you think I already have.”

Rendon’s face twisted into a smile, “Fine, boy. I will tell them you are ill and are not able to attend. It will be easier to convince a lady of your charms if you are not there to disprove me.”

Nathaniel sighed slightly as his father left, rubbing the growing bruise on his cheek. He had a few ointments for the beatings. They were never enough to truly hurt him, but they were enough to remind him of one thing: Rendon Howe had no love for his son.

oOoOoOo

Anders was now regretting taking the day off to shop in the Marketplace. He had little enough coin and it was foolish to make his face known outside the walls of the Pearl. He never knew when a Templar would stumble out of the Chantry and recognize him.

He thought of the gruff man who had paid for his stew. He had barely looked at him as he passed. Yet Anders was grateful, albeit confused. He had not often experienced kindness from strangers.

The Madame was lining up his clientele for the evening. It was a long list, which made Anders groan slightly. He hoped he had enough stamina for all of this. The previous night he had almost fallen asleep as some noble lady was riding him from on top while he was tied to the bedpost. Luckily, she was into slapping and biting, which woke Anders up quickly enough. 

He waited in his room, hearing the others moan and grunt around him. The sound was almost hypnotic and he had trouble sleeping now without the sounds and smells of sex around him. He had never stayed in a place so long during any of his escapes. But here he seemed to be safe. Any Templar who found him would never report him and the money was good. Maybe he could go across the seas to the Free Marches. That’s where they told him Karl had been sent-

No, he wasn’t allowed to think of Karl. It was the only rule he had here. It hurt too much to pretend it was Karl he was with. Instead, he pretended he was back in the circle. It helped with clients too. Having sex with an apostate added a certain thrill.

There was a knock at the door and Anders answered, only dressed in some breeches that barely hid his small clothes. The Madame stood there with a young man that Anders did not recognize. 

The Madame said, “This young gentleman would like to pay for your services for the entire evening. He has offered to triple your usual fee, of which of course I will take a modest cut. Is this acceptable to you?”

Anders knew he didn’t have much of a choice, but he was intrigued and nodded. 

The young man came in, looking awkwardly at his feet as Anders closed the door. 

“Well,” Anders said with a smile, “Can I offer you something to drink? I think with what you’re paying, I can afford to spoil you a little bit.”

“Okay,” the man said, blushing as Anders poured him a glass of scotch and another one for himself. Anders sat on the bed, holding out the glass to him. The man sat beside him, taking the glass quickly and drinking it down in one gulp. 

Anders gave him the other glass, “Here, you seem like you need this more than I do.” He stood up to pour himself another drink in the empty glass. The man sipped the second, letting his eyes linger on Anders as he poured the drink. Anders smiled a little bit to himself as he came to sit by the bed again.

“So,” he said, “This is your lavish evening. What do you have in mind? I’m sure you were told the house rules before you came in, yes?”

“Yes,” the man admitted, “But I was a bit distracted and had trouble hearing them. You’ll let me know if I do something foolish?”

Anders laughed and took a drink, “Why are you so nervous, sir? You’re blushing like a virgin on her wedding night.”

The man blushed slightly, “I’m not a virgin…but I’ve never…been with a man before. But…we don’t have to do…anything.”

Anders looked at the man’s face more carefully, “You’re the man who paid for my lunch earlier today, aren’t you? Did my pathetic attempt to flirt a meal out of a man charm you enough to switch teams?”

“I’ve always been attracted to men,” he admitted, “On and off. But…I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And when I asked the stew seller, well after enough coin, he told me you were here.”

“Look,” Anders said, taking the glass away from him, “I’m not looking for a Daddy or anything like that. You don’t need to come and save the poor little whore and make yourself feel like a big man.”

“That’s not what I’m here for,” the man tried to explain, “Its just…I’m probably going to have to get married soon. And I’ve never been with a man and it was just something I wanted to try before I had a wife. I could never cheat on a wife, even if I didn’t love her. So…here I am. Seeing you…made me brave enough to just try it.”

Anders relaxed, smiling as he put the glasses back down on the table, “Should I worry about me making you fall in love with me and wanting to run away together?”

The man laughed, “I doubt that. No offense.”

“None taken,” Anders grinned, sitting back down beside his client, “So I should make tonight one to remember then. I’ll do my best.”

The man reached for Anders’ face, touching the scruff slightly as he pulled him into a deep kiss. Normally Anders never kissed his clients, but the sheer taste of him and the gentleness of his hands made him kiss back. 

“What can I call you?” Anders asked.

“Nate,” he replied, “I’ve always liked when people called me Nate.”

“Well, Nate,” Anders said softly, “What would you like to try first?”

Nate laid him down on the bed, unlacing the breeches and removing Anders’ small clothes. His cock had already been growing erect and Nate blushed again as he looked at Anders’ naked body.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Anders said almost gently, reaching for Nate’s shirt and pulling it over his head.

“I never thought I’d be so nervous,” Nate admitted, “I just…I just don’t want to hurt you. Whenever I’ve…been alone, I’ve been so rough with myself.”

Anders felt a throb go through his cock, letting it rise to its full size, “I’ll let you know if you do something wrong.”

Nate grabbed Anders’ cock in his calloused hands and started stroking him briskly. Anders’ eyes opened up in slight shock at how good that felt. It was not often someone tended to him during a session. It was a pleasant change. 

Nate leaned down as he did so, pressing his chest ever so lightly against Anders, looking deeply into his eyes. Anders looked up at him, seeing the grey eyes scanning his body and smiling slightly.

Nate brought his face down, brushing his lips gently against Anders’ and kissed him softly. Anders grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, forcing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Nate groaned slightly, pulling his hands around Anders’ neck and bringing the man to be sitting just under him while Nate straddled him, their cocks rubbing against each other slightly.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Nate admitted, “Can…can you lead me? Show me what you want. Show me what feels good.”

Anders smiled and flipped Nate on his back, kneeling just over him. He took off the man’s breeches, letting his cock spring forth free with no small clothes to hold them back. Anders positioned himself to be just over Nate’s cock, taking it into his mouth as he massaged the man’s ass, stroking the delicate pucker of flesh that lay between his cheeks. Nate cried out slightly and in return, took Anders into his own mouth, copying the way his tongue looped around him, how his lips held him tightly. Anders could not help but moan, a grunt when Nate’s finger slipped into him dryly.

Anders moved away from Nate, hearing the man mew as his cock left his mouth. 

“Do you want to be inside of me?” Anders asked, watching the man panting on the bed. Nate’s eyes widened and he nodded.

Anders walked over to the dresser he had kept the alcohol on. He rummaged through the first drawer, pulling out a bottle that shone brightly under the candlelight.

“What is it?” Nate asked as Anders tossed it to him.

“Something to help prepare me,” Anders explained, “You must have noticed how a quim wets itself for the way in. I’m not so lucky to be able to do that on my own.”

Nate seemed amazed, looking down at the little bottle. He opened it, pouring a bit of the liquid on his fingers, “It’s almost like the oil I use for my armour.”

Anders smiled, “Something like that.”

Anders lay beside Nate, bringing his leg over him, pulling him closer to him.

“Reach inside me again,” Anders cooed, “And use that to get ready for you.” 

Nate did so, moaning slightly as his finger reached up into him. He found a swollen area that caused the blonde to gasp slightly as he stroked it. Nate smiled, curling his finger around the area, pulling them in and out to brush against it. Anders tightened his grip on him, reaching out to grasp his cock and stroke it. Nate kissed his neck hungrily as he slipped a second finger in. Anders felt his legs shaking as the man did so, slightly ashamed for how desperate he was to have this man make him come. Anders kissed him, pulling Nate’s hand from him.

“I want you in me,” he whispered.

Nate gasped and angled his cock at the edge of the opening. Anders pushed him back slightly with a laugh, reaching for the bottle again.

“Remember?” Anders teased. Nate blushed, taking more of the liquid and rubbing it on to his cock, using the remnants to coat Anders from the inside. Anders squirmed as the sensation continued, moaning slightly. 

Nate returned to his side as Anders bent forth on his knees.

“No,” Nate said, “I want to see your face…if that’s okay.”

Anders’ heart fluttered, “No, of course.”

Anders lay on his back and Nate knelt over him, kissing his neck again. He pulled the blonde’s legs around his hips, bringing him closer to him. Nate held Anders’ back with one hand and the other wrapped around his cock. Anders ran his hands around Nate’s neck and groaned with him as he slipped inside of him. Nate kissed him gently as he gave a first nervous thrust into him. Anders smiled slightly. He had been a bit too generous with lubrication, but that oddly made him feel desired. Nate kissed down his neck as he thrust again, angling himself against the mound he had found earlier. Anders cried out, his hands grasping in Nate’s hair as he was thoroughly explored. Nate’s hand began to pump up and down in time with his thrusts, his mouth slipping to the blonde’s collarbone, biting down slightly as he mewed into his ear.

It felt too intimate, too…caring. Anders bit Nate’s ear lobe and whispered, “I can take it. Just go on. Screw me. Pound into me.”

“But you’re just so damn tight,” he moaned in return, “And I want you to feel as good as you’re making me feel. Will this be enough for you? I want you to come.”

Touched, Anders smiled slightly, gasping as a well timed thrust pushed into him, “Just keep touching me,” he promised, “I…I won’t be able to last much longer.”

“Good,” Nate growled, pumping harder, his thumb around the ring of his cock, the last bit of lubrication easing the roughness of his hand. His other hand grasped onto Anders tighter, almost digging his nails into his skin. Nate panted heavier, his mouth close to Anders’. Anders reached up and kissed him, biting down on his lip as he tried to stifle calling the man’s name as he came. His seed spilling in the space between them and around Nate’s fingers inspired him to reach a second hand around Anders, pulling him up on him as he knelt, thrusting into the blonde as he moved him up and down with his hands. 

Anders met his mouth with a fierce kiss and he could feel the other man shudder beneath him, spilling his seed with a final thrust that brought him fully inside him. 

Nate slipped out from underneath him, removing himself from Anders’ side. Anders found himself reaching out for him, wanting him to lay beside him.

Nate sat on the edge of the bed and Anders lay down beside him, practically purring as he kissed down the man’s muscular thigh. 

Nate brought him to his feet and Anders stood in front of him.

Nate kissed him fiercely, pushing him against the wall. Anders tried to catch his breath between kisses, but found himself merely panting.

When Nate came up for air, he pressed his forehead against Anders and whispered, “I’d like to see you again. Every night for as long as I can. I won’t be able to pay as much as I did tonight. Is that all right? If you’ll have me.”

Anders wanted to say that he would never have to pay him again if he didn’t want to, but he stopped himself. This feeling of satisfaction would not last and he had to save up for his escape. So instead, he kissed him in response, feeling Nate tremble slightly as the blonde held him. 

“Every night,” Anders purred.


	2. Chapter 2

Rendon Howe was beginning to suspect his son was in love. He saw Nathaniel moon around the estate, even smiling occasionally to his father. He agreed to every social, every occasion Rendon had found to throw his son at another wealthy woman. Perhaps this was a good thing. If the woman loved him back, he might find a wife for his son. If not, perhaps the threat of a bastard would be enough to convince her. It must have been one of the noble women. Why else was he suddenly so willing to go to events he had previously despised attending?

Yet as the weeks went by, he saw no woman he gave more attention to, no one he sought favour with or blushed for. He was beginning to suspect that he had perhaps been too optimistic. He would find out, he had his ways.

Nathaniel had no idea he was being followed that night. His wilderness skills were starting to fade from his mind. All he thought of was returning each night to the Pearl, even if to be with Anders for a few hours. He was bad for business, the Madame had warned him. A regular customer was one thing. Nathaniel she suspected had other intentions for her most requested mage.

Nathaniel had brought a flower from the marketplace, tucking it in between his clothing as he walked through the brothel. Anders had been in hiding for much of the week as a larger contingent of Templars was in the area. He was sad to be missing the beautiful spring they had been having. Nathaniel wanted him to have a little something of it, even if he was sequestered. 

Nathaniel knocked on the door and Anders greeted him. He was always fully dressed now when Nathaniel came to see him. He knew the rogue loved ripping his clothes off himself. When Nathaniel closed the door, Anders leapt at him, kissing him passionately, pressing the tulip into Nathaniel’s chest. Nathaniel kissed him and let go of him, bringing out the flower and the petals Anders had dislodged. Anders smiled, bringing the plant beside the window. He stroked one of its remaining petals and the flower blossomed, the missing petals growing in as it opened in the moonlight. 

Nathaniel gasped slightly. He had seen very little of Anders’ magic over the weeks. Seeing the gentle power of healing magic made his heart throb slightly. Anders in truth was a tame creature, one who wanted to fix the wrongs in the world, to heal the sick, to feed the hungry. This was no threat to the Chantry, to no Templar. Perhaps that was wishful thinking, Nathaniel realized, but when he saw the mage smile at him, he saw the injustice of any harm that would be done to him. He wanted to protect him, to keep him safe from the world that hated him.

As Anders turned from the flower, Nathaniel grasped him, kissing him hard as he pulled him down on the floor. He pulled Anders’ breeches off, removing the small clothes with little effort and took the mage’s semi erect cock into his mouth. Anders laughed slightly. It always tickled him when he wasn’t fully aroused. He grew soon enough, laughs turning into moans as his hands went behind his head, holding on to the floorboards as Nathaniel sucked on him, grasping his ass in his hands.

“Nate,” he murmured as he came, his seed hungrily lapped up by his partner. Nathaniel knelt over his panting mage, seeing the look of adoration in his eyes. He nuzzled against his neck, laying down, holding his slender frame in the arms sculpted by years of archery.

Anders kissed down his neck and whispered in his ear, “I’m supposed to be servicing you, you know? You’re going to spoil me and then no other client will do when you go back to Amaranthine.”

“Come with me,” Nathaniel whispered, “We can live in the forests, you and I. I will let no Templar touch you ever again. I can hunt for us; I can build us a house. You and I. For the rest of our lives.”

“That seems like a good dream, sweetheart,” Anders said softly, “But it is a dream. I know you must be a noble man, maybe even a Bann from there, but I can’t imagine you would give up it all for me.”

“In a heartbeat,” Nathaniel swore, kissing him softly.

He worried Anders didn’t believe him, that he would leave him, that he would be caught and brought back to the circle. 

“We could leave tonight,” Nathaniel said, “I don’t want to be without you. If you don’t feel the same, I understand. I do. I’m sure I’m not the only man who ever thought a paid lover felt more than them than a love of gold.”

Anders murmured, “Of course I care about you.”

“Then tell me,” Nathaniel whispered, “If you do, I will do anything for you, for the rest of our lives. If you don’t, I will pay you and leave and wish you the best life any man ever had. Just tell me…Anders.”

“I love you, Nate,” Anders murmured, “I don’t care who you are, I don’t care about anything else. I love you. I love you.”

Nathaniel rose and carried him to the bed, kissing him hard as Anders wrapped his legs around his hips. 

Nathaniel laid him down, pulling his shirt off and unlacing his breeches. He stood before Anders, naked and hard for him. His pulse raised as he saw Anders take off the rest of his clothing, his cock once again becoming erect.

Nathaniel lay down to kiss him, holding his body near him, his cock brushing against the other man’s chest. Anders reached out to stroke him, but Nathaniel instead grabbed that hand and held it tightly.

Nathaniel bent down to kiss Anders and whispered, “I want you inside me.”

Anders’ eyes opened widely, pulling the rogue’s head down to his face, kissing him hard. Between pants, his murmured, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure before in my life,” Nathaniel murmured. 

Nathaniel stood up, walking to the dresser and pulling out the lubricant he had grown so used to. He came back to the bed, watching Anders sit up to get a better view of him. Anders held his hand open for the lubricant, but Nathaniel instead put it on his own fingers. He took a deep breath as he knelt on the bed, and pushed a finger into himself. He felt a wave of pleasure go through him and he moaned slightly. Anders pushed himself forward, taking his cock into his mouth as Nathaniel continued to stretch himself, pushing forward on the mound that caused his legs to shake so. Nathaniel grunted and felt himself bucking against his fingers. Anders looked up at him and took the lubricant, coating his own cock with a few shift pumps. 

Anders came behind him, mounting his cock just at that puckered entrance. He reached forth and placed his hand over Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel squeezed that hand as Anders pushed himself in slowly. He yelped slightly and Anders withdrew. 

Nathaniel murmured, “No…keep going.”

Anders kissed the entrance softly, causing Nathaniel’s legs to shake slightly. He thrust gently into him and Nathaniel moaned. This feeling was so foreign to him, but the thought of his lover inside him made him groan out. Anders’ other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slightly faster than the gentle thrusts inside of him. 

Nathaniel felt himself bucking back, wanting to be fully mounted by Anders. He felt the cold spread of the lubricant and felt Anders slip inside him to the hilt. He moved quicker now, pounding against him. Nathaniel whimpered as Anders’ still slippery fingers return to his cock, grabbing him as hard as he preferred, feeling his grip on him almost painfully as his lover continued.

Anders’ skin slapped against his and he leaned up into the movement, kneeling as his hands went around him and held Anders’ ass. Anders sped up again, grunting as he worked, biting down unto Nathaniel’s shoulder. 

He cried out, Anders’ other hand rubbing a hard nipple as he continued to pound into his lover. Nathaniel called out his name as he came, his seed spilling out as Anders continued to stroke him hard. His cock grew sensitive as his orgasm rode out, but he wanted Anders to hold him still as he thrusted into him.

Anders’ legs quivered against him and he felt his hot seed come inside him with a weak thrust. The lovers collapsed beside each other and Nathaniel pulled Anders onto his chest.

“I love you,” Nathaniel said, stroking his cheek.

“I’m starting to believe that,” Anders murmured back. 

As much as he would have loved to, Nathaniel could not stay there forever. He waited until Anders was near asleep and kissed his forehead as the mage curled up around the covers. He was murmuring something about a cat. Nathaniel smiled. He was sure he could handle a cat in his life if that was what made his love happy.

He wandered the streets until he made his way home. He barely had energy to clean himself before bed, throwing his disheveled clothes across a chair. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep quickly, too tired to dream.

Nathaniel was woken as he was dragged out of bed and thrown onto the floor. He pulled up the sheet to hide his nakedness, but the sheet was pulled from him by a man in armour. Rendon Howe walked into the room, disgusted by his son.

“Let him put on pants at least before you drag him out. My son will have enough shame today without his barely adequate bits exposed to the world.”

A guard threw him on the bed and pulled the breeches up on him, lacing them too tightly in the front. Nathaniel whimpered slightly as he was pulled again. He tried to fight back, there were six of them and he was unarmed. He was dragged kicking down the stairs, biting any guard who tried to muzzle him. 

The servants all came out to watch as he was pulled into the courtyard. His hands were tied together, but he could still stand as he looked up at his father, who watched from the grand doors leading into the estate. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Nathaniel called out, sneering at his father, “Are you so desperate to marry me off you mean to sell me at auction?” 

“Nate,” he heard his name be called softly.

Anders was tied to a post, with three guards around him. He was obviously drained, unable to fight them off with magic any longer. Nathaniel ran to his side, pushing aside the guard who tried to stop him. He touched his face with bound hands and whispered to him, “I’m going to get you out of this, I promise. I love you. I love you so much.”

The guards held him back, pulling the lovers from each other.

Rendon Howe walked down into the courtyard, “I knew you had met someone. I hoped for a woman, for grandchildren. But then I find that you have not only spent money on this whore, but you fell in love with him. An apostate? A man? Poor and desperate for your gold? You’ve ashamed me too long, boy. This ends today.”

“No,” Nathaniel demanded, resisting against the guards’ attempts to pull him further from Anders.

“You are no longer my son,” Rendon said, “I have only two children now. I have arranged for your transportation to the Free Marches where you will spend the rest of your days, no longer carrying the name Howe.”

“And Anders?” Nathaniel pleaded, “What about him?”

“I did what any Godly man would do,” Rendon smiled as the marching of footsteps came towards them. The great gates opened and a dozen Templars marched in formation towards them.

“No!” Nathaniel screamed, trying to wrestle away from his captives.

Anders tried to conjure a spell, struggling against the ropes, but the Templar’s magic blocked him. He was weak in their hands, chained and helpless, though he tried to resist in them, kicking and biting where he could. 

Nathaniel screamed, “I will find you. They cannot keep me from you.”

Anders tried to reply as they gagged him and dragged him away.

Nathaniel looked up at his father as he too was dragged away. He spat on the ground and swore, “Maker bless the man who kills you!”

Rendon Howe merely signaled the men to start their march and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel woke cold in his cell, numb from the frozen stones of Amaranthine. He had fully expected to die. The one who had killed his father would not be any kinder than he, Nathaniel expected. They would not show mercy on someone who had slain their way through the castle for a few trinkets and answers. 

It had been a harsh three years. He had dared not return to Ferelden at first, but when news of his father’s death reached him, he immediately left for the country. He had searched for Anders in the Circle, but heard of the attacks by the blood mages. There were so many bodies, it was hard to tell whose belonged to who. He dreamt that Anders might have escaped as he often had. If anyone could survive the destruction of the Circle, he could. 

But that mattered not now, waiting for death beneath his childhood home. He had never thought he would see it again. Perhaps there was a mercy at least in that.

He coughed, his lungs shaking from the cold and the sickness growing inside them. The guard backed away slightly from the cell, obviously trying to not be infected. 

Nathaniel’s cough blocked out the sound of the Warden-Commander coming down the stairs. He looked up to see the guard saluting and stepping to the side as the elf coming to unlock his prison door.

“You’re the one who slayed my father?” He laughed and coughed again, “I heard you were ten feet tall and breathed fire.”

“Slight exaggeration,” she smiled, leading him out by the hand, “But word travels fast, if inaccurately.”

She wrapped a cloak around his shoulders as he shivered.

“I do not know what I did to expect kindness from you,” Nathaniel said softly, “Do you not worry I have come to kill you and avenge my father?”

“I have reason to suspect you cared very little for the man,” she said, bringing him out into the candlelight, “You seem ill, but I will have our healer attend to you. I wish to recruit you into the Grey Wardens, Howe. I have no wish to kill you and I find myself in need of skilled men and women. Consider it…repentance for what crimes your father has committed.” 

“You would have me join your ranks so easily?” Nathaniel questioned.

“It was a compromise,” she said gently, “You will still have to earn my trust yet, but I could not find it in me to judge you too harshly.”

She led him out of the dungeon, blinking in the bright winter sky. He shivered and she drew the cloak closer around him.

“I have clothes and provisions for you in the Keep,” she said, “Just come into the main hall with me. We won’t do the joining until you have rested.”

“I still have not agreed to do so,” Nathaniel reminded.

But then he saw him, pacing by the entrance of the Keep with a small orange kitten playing by his feet. He turned to him and raced through the snow, his robes trailing behind him as the kitten chased him. 

Anders held Nathaniel in his arms and kissed his lips hard. Nathaniel dropped the cloak, pulling Anders around him in the kiss.

They pulled apart, their hands holding the other’s face as the Warden smiled slightly beside them. She picked up the cat and brought the creature into the Keep with her. 

“I thought you were dead,” Nathaniel murmured, “I searched for you…they told me about what happened at the Circle. I thought…”

“I thought she was going to kill you,” Anders whispered, “She wanted to make an example, but when I realized who it was, I threatened, I begged, I pleaded. This was the best I could do for you, love. It will be a hard life and a short one.”

“They have already made you one of them?” Nathaniel asked.

Anders nodded, “It was the only way to be freed from the Templars.”

Nathaniel smiled softly, the snow coming down around them, “My father is dead and no Templar will ever touch you again. I told you once we could live together here. You thought it was just a dream.”

They kissed again until Nathaniel began to shiver again.

Anders took his hand as he led him to the Keep. He looked at his lover and smiled.

“Welcome home, Nate.”


End file.
